


No Worse Company

by TheBlackMagister



Category: Escape the Fate, Falling in Reverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Prison, Collars, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Pet, Mpreg, Praise Kink, Prison Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, dubcon, ya put the BOY on a LEASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackMagister/pseuds/TheBlackMagister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's no worse company than your own right hand. And when Ronnie's in charge of guarding a rather gorgeous inmate - well, what's a man to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Worse Company

Prison isn't so bad.

Craig had come in cuffs, expecting to be fucked up. And yet he here was, nearly a year and half later, and truthfully he enjoyed it. He behaved himself and in return they didn't beat the shit out of him. He knew just how disgustingly cruel the guards could get - his first day he'd watched a man get beaten black and blue. So he kept his head and his cool, careful to behave well.

Of course, that didn't mean  _no fun_.

His favorite pastime is harassing his guards. He's not dangerous; he's just a superb escape artist. He's never left the prison but he enjoys escaping his cell. They usually find him in the rec room or the cafeteria; although once he'd wormed his way into the security office and he'd been discovered watching the cameras, enthralled. He usually gets the laid-back ones - ones that are harder for him to pester by talking very loudly or just generally being annoying - but there's one guard in particular that he seems to have such an easy time getting under the man's skin. Ronnie. His time spent with Ronnie is something he'll always remember, even when he's like eighty and probably has forty cats. Ronnie is just so - quick-tempered, Craig thinks is the word. Whatever it is Ronnie's easy to piss off and Craig  _loves_ it.

Of course; life's not totally hunky dory. His insomnia's acting up again, working with his anxiety to drive him up a wall. Every time he nears falling asleep he convinces himself something's waiting for him, going to hurt him. As such he'll admit - he's not in the greatest of moods, tired and irritable and a tad hungry. To his pleasure, though, Ronnie's on duty tonight; so maybe, just maybe, he can fuck around until he's tired enough to sleep peacefully.

Finally, stretching, he swings his bare legs out of bed. He doesn't sleep with anything on but his underwear - black boxer-briefs, given to him by the prison. He doesn't mind, even if they are a bit more free than his preference. He moves over to the cell door. Ronnie's not paying him any attention; headphones in, phone out. God, how inattentive. Craig huffs.

"Ronnie."

He isn't sure what he'd been trying to achieve with that. He's almost certain Ronnie can't hear him. He sighs, pressing his face into the bars.

"Roooonnie."

Still no answer. He pouts, fingers wrapping around the steel. Then, deciding Ronnie isn't going to hear him and definitely isn't going to pay attention, he stretches out, reaching through the bars. He can just barely reach Ronnie's arm. Unfortunately the man jumps hard, spinning; not fast enough for Craig to not see the rather  _lewd_ video on his phone. Immediately Craig pulls back, brown eyes widening, heat beginning to creep up his neck.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Ronnie snaps. Craig's stuck in one mode.

"I - I couldn't.." Craig swallows, taking a deep breath. Ronnie's a grown-ass man. He can watch whatever porn he wants. "You know, you shouldn't be watching that here," The younger adds softly, taking a step back. "If you're caught by someone important-"

"Whatever," Ronnie mutters. "You killed the mood anyway."

Craig's eyes close and he turns away. Something about Ronnie being a human being has gotten under his skin. He guesses it's because he's never really thought of Ronnie having a life outside of the prison - sort of like a very strict teacher. Ronnie has needs, too, he supposes.

"I'm going to bed," He mumbles abruptly. "Sorry for interrupting your jacking off time."

He moves from the door. He's about to climb back into bed, to burrow under his sheets and try to erase the memories, when Ronnie's voice stops him cold.

"Craig."

It's low; husky;  _sexy_. Fuck. He's frozen in place, listening to the door open, close, footsteps approaching him. He shouldn't be letting this happen. This shouldn't be happening, period. He knows it's wrong even if the throbbing in his underwear doesn't. Then Ronnie's against him; one hand around his waist, the other on his ass, mouth on his neck. He stiffens, blushing, a soft little gasp escaping his lips. He can feel Ronnie's erection rubbing against him.

"Ronnie - w-wait." Craig bites his lip, hands flying to Ronnie's wrists. "We can't. I'm not - I mean - you - you have hands for a reason."

"Ugh," Ronnie mutters. "No worse company than your hand, man. Besides, why would I want to fuck my hand when you're right here?"

"B-because - beca-cause-" Ronnie's fingers trace his curves, rubbing his dick. He can barely think. Sex just isn't a thing he's ever thought about and now that it's in his face he's terrified. Ronnie peppers light little kisses on his neck, lightly pulling his underwear down; and Craig starts, pushing Ronnie away. Ronnie falls back to sit on the bed but his grip is strong, pulling Craig with him. Craig squirms a little, inhaling sharply.

It's not that he's opposed to doing it with Ronnie. He's not. He's just - scared; too many horror stories of how much it hurts. And he's not even sure Ronnie's going to be gentle. He's shaking, damnit, and it only gets worse when Ronnie nudges open his legs and rubs at his entrance. His back arches a little and he whimpers.

"Relax," Ronnie murmurs. "I won't hurt you."

 _Damnit, Mabbitt, you're a grown man_ , Craig tells himself sternly, gritting his teeth as the very tips of Ronnie's fingers dip into him.  _You can handle a little sex with a hot guy._

"You're so tight." Ronnie's voice is approving and it sends shivers down Craig's spine. The guard's fingers press in deeper; only serving to deepen the arch in Craig's back, the younger choking back another whimper. He can feel the digits stretching him out, feeling along his walls and making him tremble involuntarily. He's forgone struggling and has settled for simply squirming in Ronnie's arms, blushing violently.

"C'mon, where's that sharp tongue now?" Ronnie hums, nipping his neck. He's too lightheaded to be a smartass. Ronnie's getting to the good part now, deep enough to get the really sensitive nerves. Fuck - fuck fuck fuck that isn't actually good. A tremor runs down his spine.

"R-Ronnie, wait-"

Ronnie's not sure what comes over him. His fingers tangle in Craig's dark hair, yanking backwards, his voice a low growl against Craig's jaw; "You'll call me  _sir_  or _master_  unless I tell you otherwise."

Craig goes completely stiff. Whelp - he's fucked up. He's fucked up big time. He's certain. Then Craig fucking melts, whispering an "okay", body going lax. Hot damn. He hadn't expected that to work so well. Still; he smirks lightly. He undoes his belt, ties it tight around Craig's throat and pulls on the makeshift leash experimentally, and Craig obeys without question, leaning back into him.

 _Perfect_.

With his free hand he unbuttons and unzips his pants, hips lifting to slide them and his boxers off. Craig doesn't object; in fact the slighter male reaches down, long fingers wrapping around his cock and stroking. He groans softly into Craig's neck, tugging lightly on the leash again and withdrawing his fingers.

"Bend over for me," Ronnie says softly. Craig's so  _obedient_ and Ronnie loves it. He pauses for a moment to admire Craig's body - lithe, not fat but still with a little chub here and there. And curves. And a wonderfully round ass. God damn. But, fuck - he's got no lube and there's no time to try and find any. Craig glances back at his hesitation.

"J-just go slow," Craig breathes. "I'll be okay."

Ronnie nods. He lines up carefully with Craig's asshole; grunting softly as he pushes in. Craig tenses, whimpering, urging him to go on through gritted teeth. He feels fucking shitty for hurting the poor guy, even if Craig  _is_ asking for more. Even if Craig is the tightest person he's ever fucked.

"So fucking tight," He mutters into Craig's shoulder. "Fuck, baby, such a good boy for me."

Craig whimpers again. It's lighter - less pained, more submissive. Ronnie bottoms out, panting softly, nails digging into Craig's hips. He wants to absolutely ruin Craig, fuck the younger male into the bed so hard he won't walk tomorrow.

But that can come later.

For now he waits for Craig's nod before pulling back. His movements are slow, careful, gentle; he can feel Craig tensing and relaxing, adjusting around him. He rests his hands on Craig's, twining their fingers, and Craig gives him a shy glance.

"I-I'm okay now. If - if you wanna.."

Ronnie leans down, carefully catching Craig's lips in a kiss. Craig exhales, eyes closing. He can feel Ronnie throbbing inside him, and more importantly he can feel a tingling in each and every nerve Ronnie's dick is hitting with each thrust. Fucking hell, he feels like he could explode at any second. Ronnie's thrusts pick up in speed and force and it makes his back arch, breaking from the kiss and muffling a vague moan in the pillow beneath him. Ronnie feels  _so good_. He doesn't want it to end.

"S-Sir," Craig whimpers into the pillow. "F-fuck - it f-feels - so good.."

"Shh," Ronnie says softly, fingers running down Craig's spine. "Don't want anyone to hear this, do you?"

"I - I ca-can't-" His fingers curl into the sheets, hips pressing back to get the man deeper. "Sir - I-"

Ronnie reaches under his belly, stroking his cock. It's twitching and throbbing and it's clear that Craig isn't going to last. Gently Ronnie nibbles on his neck, further upping the pace, their hips slamming together. It's heaven. Craig can't breathe - there are stars dancing behind his eyes and he's writhing involuntarily, squirming under Ronnie. The feeling of the older man sliding in and out of him is a little too much.

"S-Sir," Craig gasps sharply, throwing his head back, "I'm gonna - I'm close I - please - I-"

"You're doing so good, Craig," Ronnie croons softly, tugging on the belt-leash. "Such a good bitch for me."

Craig's entire body shudders. His mind is going blank; he can't breathe, can't think of anything except the ecstasy running through his body. Ronnie's so  _warm_ ; he feels like he's melting. Hell, he might as well be with the way his body feels.

"I c- I can't hold it, I can't - I'm g-gonna die I can't-"

His words are slurring together, nearly incoherent now. Ronnie chuckles, lips pressing to Craig's bare shoulder. He's actually rather impressed Craig's held on this long.

"Good," Ronnie purrs, slowing down to increase the force. "Cum for me, Craig. Scream for me like the slut we both know you are."

One, two, three more thrusts - and it's over. Craig's done, spilling all over Ronnie's hand. His entire body trembles at the warmth of Ronnie's seed filling him. Holy fucking shit. Maybe it wasn't romantic, maybe it wasn't even smart, losing his virginity in a prison to his guard, but holy hell he's never felt so blissful in his life. When Ronnie pulls out he collapses, shaking and sweating, eyes closed. His energy's spent,  _he's_ spent - that's all he's got. Ronnie gets up, grabbing the towel from the rack and carefully examining it before wetting it at the sink and cleaning everything up. Craig doesn't complain.

Finally the bed dips and Ronnie's clothed form eases in next to the younger male. Craig's a little calmer now, not quite so red, not shaking quite so hard, and in fact he crawls up to Ronnie's chest and buries himself in the guard. Ronnie's arms loop around him and he lets out a long breath, relaxing into his sore muscles. His ass hurts, and walking for a few days is debatable; just getting up is debatable. But hell. He could stay like this forever.

* * *

He sleeps straight through breakfast and most of lunch. When he comes around again light is filtering softly through his one window, and he can hear the chatter of the other inmates. Blearily he cracks open the eye on the side of his face not buried in his pillow. 

Ronnie's outside. He squints at the man, forcing his body into a sitting position. His movement attracts the guard's attention, and if he's not mistaken, there's a glimmer of amusement in Ronnie's eyes. He's still naked, the sheets draped over his waist, but there's clean clothes folded at the foot of his bed. He gets out of bed, wincing, and pulls his clothes on. No shame. Ronnie's already seen everything anyway. 

"Is there still time for lunch?" Craig asks, approaching the bars. Ronnie checks his watch. 

"No," He answers, glancing at Craig; there's an uncharacteristic softness in his brown gaze. "But I'm sure we can make an exception for you."

Craig's stomach growls. Ronnie chuckles, unlocking the door and sliding it open. He starts off down the hall and Craig scampers after him, arms looping lazily around his neck. He doesn't push Craig away, for once. 

"Ronnie," Craig mumbles, lips barely brushing Ronnie's neck. Ronnie hums. "Thank you."

"What for?"

Craig shrugs. There's too many answers for that. Instead he just buries his face against Ronnie's jaw, letting out a long sigh.

He doesn't take very long to grab lunch. Then he makes Ronnie give him a piggyback ride back to his cell. He's a little more awake now, and comfortable enough to layer lazy little kisses on Ronnie's neck. Ronnie carries him into his cell, laying him down on the bed and raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't be teasing," The older says simply. "Unless you want the consequences."

"Who's teasing?" Craig responds innocently, smirking. "Certainly not me."

"Oh, you think you're funny, don't you?" Ronnie growls softly, pressing his hands into the bed and leaning down so their lips are almost touching. "Little bitch."

"That's not very nice," Craig breathes, eyes glinting. "How are you supposed to punish me if you're already an asshole?"

Ronnie growls again and crushes their mouths together. Craig purrs, fighting against Ronnie's grip on his hands. Ronnie's hips buck against his own, the man's mouth trailing bites and kisses down Craig's neck. Craig squirms, head tilting obediently. Then Ronnie stands without warning, leaving the cell and shutting the door; and leaving Craig flat on the bed, neck bruised. Craig's in shock. Then Ronnie's laughter reaches his ears, and he sits up, glaring.

"That's not funny!"

"It's only karma, babe. Besides, you should probably rest your ass." Ronnie smirks. Craig's eyebrows knit together and he grunts.

"Fuck you." 

"No thanks." Ronnie shrugs. Craig exhales. _Fuck_ Ronnie. And fuck that Craig loves him. 

* * *

They fall into a semi-awkward routine that works for everybody. Ronnie fucks Craig; which subdues Craig, pleasing the other guards in the rotation, because he can't annoy them. 

Unfortunately Craig manages to get ill. After nearly a month of Big Boss-approved sex he finds it increasingly difficult to eat, or even stay awake. Really the only thing that he wants to do is fucking sleep. Finally; after much insistence, Ronnie convinces him to see the doctor. Craig's no fan of doctors, especially not prison ones, but he feels like such absolute shit that he's got no choice. Unfortunately, when they get there, Ronnie's called to Big Boss' office. Craig's tempted to turn around and leave and postpone his visit until he's certain Ronnie can be there and hold him when he cries like a big baby, but fuck it; he's already at the place and Ronnie mutters an order into his ear to stay, and he's not going to disobey. He's too well-trained for that.

And it's okay. He ends up pretty glad Ronnie's not there, anyway.

How the  _fuck_ is he going to explain this one?

The doctor can't explain it. How is he supposed to? And yeah, he's told Ronnie some personal things, but this? It's not even biologically possible, supposedly. Or, he guesses, it is. Since it seems to have chosen him.

"Hey, champ."

Ronnie's voice makes him jump. He realizes he's been staring into space for the past half hour. Damnit; and he's still got no explanation. Ronnie enters his cell, sitting on the bed next to him, and he cuddles into Ronnie's side the way he's used to doing. Ronnie kisses his temple, humming softly.

"So," Ronnie murmurs. Craig glances up.

"So."

"So, I just got pretty good news for you."

Craig frowns.  Ronnie chuckles at his expression.

"What kind of good news?" Craig can't think of anything outside of his newfound condition. Ronnie hums, twirling a strand of Craig's dark hair around his finger.

"Well.. the judges re-looked at your case. And whatever happened they decided you acted in self defense. So they're gonna give it another couple of weeks, uh.. and then you'll be free to go."

Craig stares blankly at him for a moment. Free.  _Free_. He's been in the prison for so long he's not even sure what that feels like. He hasn't been free since-

 _Don't go there_.

He swallows, hard, and glances up at Ronnie. "Really?" His voice is choked up and barely louder than a whisper. Free. It echoes in his head and makes his heart beat harder than ever. Where would he go? What would he do? It would be so nice to feel grass, and wind, and rain. Fucking hell. He's shaking. Ronnie nuzzles his neck soothingly. 

"Yes, really. And, er.. I was thinking.. maybe you'd wanna.. come live with me when you get out?"

Craig freezes. Ronnie.. He leans away, sitting up straight. He can tell Ronnie's hurt but he needs to speak.

"Ronnie-" He clears his throat. "I - before you offer - you - you should know me. You should know - what happened to me."

Ronnie just nods silently, waiting for him to explain. He takes a deep breath, collecting his thoughts. He hasn't thought about it since he arrived. But - Ronnie deserves to know. 

"I had gone to a party," He starts finally. "My friends - they wanted me to go. I was socially awkward and shy but they dragged me along anyway. People were drinking, smoking, whatever. And I hated it. I wanted to leave - God, I wish we'd left. They convinced me to take a shot. Two. Five. I was drunk off my ass and it was mostly my fault, and I recognized that, and I recognized I needed a breather to sober up. I'm underage anyway and after every shot I just felt shittier and shittier about myself. So I went outside. Took a breath. And then-" He pauses. He's been trying to avoid telling anybody, trying to avoid thinking about it. Ronnie puts an arm around him again and he doesn't push it off. "There was a guy. I still don't know who he was. He asked if I was alright, and I think, I think - I told him I was really fucking drunk, and I needed to clear my head. He told me he knew a way to help. And then he.. he started - he put his hands all over me. I kept pushing him away and he kept pushing himself on me, and.. I was scared, Ron, I.. I went inside, to try to get someone's attention. He grabbed me, so I - I grabbed a kitchen knife and I - I-"

He's shaking. He can still feel the warmth of the man's blood on his hands. Ronnie rubs his shoulder. 

"The first one pissed him off. He kept trying. So I kept - and he - I d-didn't mean to kill him, I didn't, I j-just wanted him to leave me alone - I'm so sor-sorry-"

"Shh," Ronnie whispers, rubbing his back. "I know, hon."

Craig's crying. He buries his face in the crook of Ronnie's neck, hiccuping, and lets the man rock him gently. Everything is happening too fast and he really just wants to sit here, permanently, with Ronnie. It takes him a few moments to calm down, eyes closing.

"I still want you to live with me," Ronnie murmurs against his temple. "You're not a bad person. That was just a bad situation."

"I feel so horrible," Craig mumbles. "A man _died_  because of me."

"I know," Ronnie sighs. "That's a hard thing to live with. But you didn't have a choice."

Craig just nods, going quiet. Ronnie is so warm and soft. He glances up and before Ronnie can speak he pushes their lips together. Ronnie hums.

"Craig, hon," Ronnie says softly, pulling back, but Craig crushes their mouths together again. He doesn't want to talk, he just - he needs to take his mind off of everything. Ronnie exhales, pushing him down on the bed and kneeling between his thighs. Fine. He wants to avoid it - let him. 

He strips off Craig's shirt, mouth moving down to bite at Craig's neck. Craig squirms, panting softly, fingers tangling in Ronnie's hair. He drags Craig's pants down and pulls off his own belt. He ties it around Craig's throat, yanking open his dress pants and very briefly spitting on himself before ramming into Craig. Craig arches, crying out. 

"R-Ronnie," The younger pants, propping himself up on his elbow. "F-fuck - I-"

Ronnie kisses him, yanking on the leash, and begins to thrust. Craig whimpers, legs wrapping around Ronnie's waist. It's uncomfortable - he's not adjusted - but he just needs to be close to Ronnie. He tilts his head back, gritting his teeth as Ronnie pounds into him. He's starting to feel warm, starting to tremble at the stimulation of his nerves. He lets out a strangled little moan, eyes closing. His back arches, skin breaking out into goosebumps. 

"Fuck," Ronnie mutters into his jaw, fingers bruising his hips. "Always so fucking tight, baby."

Craig whimpers again. Ronnie's not showing mercy, fucking him hard and fast and rough, and he's in heaven. Ronnie bites into his neck, growling possessively. 

"Mine," The guard mutters. "You're fucking mine."

* * *

The cell is very quiet. 

It's dark; 3 A.M., to be in fact. Ronnie's asleep, naked body curled around Craig's own. Craig can't sleep. Usually Ronnie's warmth, Ronnie's muscled body makes him feel safe enough to sleep, but tonight he feels more vulnerable than ever. He tosses and turns for another ten minutes before sitting up and rubbing his eyes. Fuck. After a moment Ronnie stirs, groaning softly. 

"Craig?"

"Sorry," Craig whispers. "I'm okay. Go back to sleep."

Instead Ronnie sits up. He wraps both arms around Craig's waist. 

"What's wrong?"

"Ronnie.." Craig inhales. "I'm sorry, Ronnie. I meant to tell you after I got back from the doctor's and - I.. I.."

"What?" Ronnie prompts. His breath is warm on Craig's neck. Craig's on hyperdrive; every sensation is a little too much. 

"I'm - I - I'm - pregnant."

Ronnie pauses. Craig stands up abruptly after a moment of silence. Fuck, damnit, this was a bad idea. His hands are shaking, he's shaking, his breath is coming ragged now, he's going to lose his goddamn mind. He paces the suddenly-too-small cell, he feels trapped and he fucking itches to get the door open, to get out, regardless of the fact Ronnie's sitting there. He starts when Ronnie's hands find his sides, squirms as he's drawn down, and he fucking whimpers, clutching Ronnie's wrists, head shaking.

"Craig," Ronnie murmurs. "Slow down, hon. Relax. Everything's fine, baby, you're fine, it's okay. Relax.. deep breaths.."

Craig inhales, exhales, over and over, trying to calm down. Ronnie holds him, rubs his back, his thighs, his stomach, crooning softly in his ears. Finally he manages to relax a little, leaning his head against Ronnie's shoulder. Ronnie hums softly, nuzzling his temple.

"You-you're not mad?" Craig whispers. The older seems surprised.

"Why would I be?"

Craig stares at him for a moment, then looks away and shrugs, mumbling something that could've been "stupid", curling into himself. Ronnie kisses the top of his head and lays back down, holding Craig to his body.

"Of course I'm not mad," Ronnie soothes. "I'm so happy, Craig. A baby. A family. I wouldn't have it any other way, okay? I love you."

Craig stiffens in surprise. Ronnie sounds so certain, so content. He swallows hard, rolling over and burying himself in Ronnie's chest, shaking.

"I love you," He whimpers back. "Ronnie - Ronnie, Ronnie, Ronnie - I love you I love you-"

Ronnie holds him, soothing and crooning, letting him wear out his anxiety into exhaustion. And when he's asleep, when his eyes are closed and his breathing evens, Ronnie can't help but to watch. He looks so much more peaceful asleep, so - happy. His dark hair is strewn everywhere, falling in waves across his face, and Ronnie can see his long eyelashes brushing his lightly freckled cheeks. His lips are plump and pouty, and Ronnie can't resist kissing them, and Craig sighs softly in his sleep. He's so different from the girls Ronnie's slept with - he's warmer, softer, and - well, curvier. Not in a bad way, though.

"Fucking hell," Ronnie mumbles, curling possessively around Craig's body, because the thought of Craig in any other man's arms pisses him off, "What've I gotten myself into?"


End file.
